


Project Obsidian

by PerthshireCottage



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, the ending isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthshireCottage/pseuds/PerthshireCottage
Summary: Varian had worked hard to get Project Obsidian up and running. Things didn't go exactly the way he had hoped.Varian's thoughts during Once a Handmaiden.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Project Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site. I have started a bunch of stories but this is the first one I have finished. I hope y'all like it!  
I watched Once a Handmaiden and I have so many feels about Varian. I thought is was a little weird that he was so happy testing out a device using the same amber that trapped his dad and it just snowballed from there.

Varian frowned as he considered Eugene’s proposal. A weapon that could be used against Cassandra. Varian’s heart constricted painfully to think about creating something that would be used to hurt one of his friends. He knew the best way to do it of course, using the same alchemical compound that encased his dad in amber. Varian shook the thought away not wanting to think about the connotation that the same substance that nearly ruined his life would be used to purposefully harm another person. 

Varian hated the thought of creating such a device, but he didn’t outright toss the idea aside either. After being her prisoner, Varian had come to realize that Cassandra was passed the point of reason. Varian remembered what that was like. To only want to cause others to feel pain, to want to drag them as low as he felt so that he wouldn’t be alone in his sorrow, to make someone, anyone, understand even the slightest bit of agony he faced every day. The biggest difference between himself and Cassandra is that Varian knew that what he was doing was wrong. It’s why Varian refused to let the Queen speak after he captured her. He  _ knew  _ that what he was doing was the only way to free his father, but he didn’t want to hear any arguments because he had felt in his heart of hearts that if he gave anyone the opportunity he could be talked out of his plans and Varian couldn’t afford the chance that if he stopped, if he gave into the grief and realized the blame for his predicament lie with him and not Rapunzel, he would fall apart and never get up. If he wasn’t fighting to free his dad because he couldn’t move, well, Rapunzel and the King had already proven that they weren’t going to bother trying to save his dad. Or so Varian had convinced himself at the time. But despite everything he had done, everyone he had hurt, Rapunzel still found it in herself to forgive him and to free his dad. It was far more than he deserved but here he was, finally happy and working to wrong the mistakes of the past. Cassandra thought she was truly right and justified in her decisions and that made her even more dangerous. 

But, this wasn’t how he thought he would redeem himself. 

Varian bit his lip as he mulled over his options. He could say no and Eugene wouldn’t think less of him for it. Eugene had been very clear that if Varian didn’t want to build a weapon then he didn’t have to. Varian strongly considered telling Eugene that he wouldn’t, that he couldn’t create another means of destruction (Varian was still reeling from the Rooster incident, even if technically wasn’t his fault it was still his invention and he had to make up for what had happened. He should have known that Lance couldn’t resist adding more Flynnolim and double checked that the right amount had been added). 

_ What if she hurts someone,  _ his mind whispered,  _ and you could have stopped it, then wouldn’t you be responsible for anyone else who was injured.  _ Varian closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh. He was going to do it. He was going to build a device that would stop Cassandra in her tracks. 

It had to be done. Cassandra wasn’t going to stop of her own volition. The only reason that Varian hadn’t succeeded in killing Cassandra, the Queen, or Rapunzel on that fateful day was because Rapunzel had learned to control the black rocks. Varian shuddered to think what he would have done if she hadn’t stopped him. If Varian had gone through with it (and Varian wasn’t delusional enough to think he wouldn’t have in his mindset at the time), then he would have never recovered from his actions. He would have been lost to the darkness forever, unable to come back from such permanent consequences, his soul gone for good, ripped out to soothe his aching heart. 

This machine would be Cassandra’s black rocks. It would stop her before she could go too far. Cassandra had already gone so far already. The image of Cassandra trapped in amber just like his dad flashed through Varian’s mind, stealing his breath away. Varian pushed past the thought, determined not to dwell on such things. Varian consoled himself with the knowledge that amber wouldn’t hurt Cassandra. His dad had been trapped for over a year and had suffered no ill effects. This solution would be temporary, just long enough to figure out how to take the moonstone from Cassandra so she couldn’t hurt anyone else then Rapunzel could use that incantation to free Cass from her prison. It would be a better prison that the one Varian had been in. He had been aware of the passage of time with nothing to do but dwell on each and every one of his shortcomings, alone except for Andrew who only worked to heighten Varian’s uncertainties and use Varian to take over the kingdom. Cass wouldn’t be aware of the passage of time and would wake up to find her friends ready and waiting to help her. By using the amber it also meant that in a fight no one would have the chance to hurt Cassandra while defending themselves. It really was best for everyone. Cassandra wouldn’t hurt anyone and no one would hurt Cassandra. Varian sat up straight, wiping the tears off his face and got started on working up some blueprints. 

* * *

“Alright, Team Awesome!” Varian yelled, trading the secret handshake with Eugene. Varian smiled widely his head light from giddiness. He and Eugene had a secret handshake! This test was going so much better than the Rooster. Eugene actually listened to Varian (for the most part) and hadn’t attempted to make any last minute changes to Varian’s design. The invention itself worked like a charm which there weren’t a whole lot of Varian’s inventions that worked this well so that was definitely going in the win column. As long as Varian ignored what the invention was going to be used for he could say he was honestly having a blast. “Project Obsidian is a success!”

“Project Obsidian?”

Varian and Eugen whirled around at the sound of Rapunzel’s voice, Varian shoving the weapon behind his back on instinct, “Project Obsidian. It’s a device that can destroy Cassandra,” Eugen bumped Varian to stop him from completing the thought,”...dra’s self esteem.” Realizing what he almost said, Varian took off, not wanting to deal with Rapunzel’s wrath. Varian couldn’t hear what Rapunzel and Eugene were saying over the loud pounding in his ears. Varian had been so caught up in the euphoria of a successful test and bonding with Eugene that he had actually said, had thought. The point of this was not to destroy Cassandra, it was to stop her so they could help her. Varian felt like he might throw up. He stood there for a long moment taking deep breaths and pushing the nausea down. How could he have said that?  _ Cassandra was his  _ friend  _ and he just, he just…  _ Varian pulled his device and aimed and fired. It took some concentration to shoot the device so that it hit its mark and was the distraction that Varian needed to keep from thinking anymore about, well, about what he had been thinking about. He fired a couple more shots until he didn’t feel like throwing up or crying anymore.

Clearing his head helped a bit. Varian walked back over to where Eugene and Rapunzel were talking, “Princess, believe me, I don’t want to hurt Cass either, but we can’t  _ promise  _ that she won’t try to hurt us,” Varian had to make sure that Rapunzel understood why he was making this. It wasn’t because he wanted to, it was because he had to. Cass couldn’t be allowed to hurt another person. Varian didn’t want that on her conscience or for anything to happen to someone. 

“Fine, I will sign it but I know we won’t have to use it because the Cass we love and know is still in there,” Rapunzel snatched the paper and quill from Eugene, angrily writing her name at the bottom. Varian ignored the sinking feeling in his gut. This was necessary. Varian knew, better than anyone, that at this point, Cassandra wasn’t going to stop. They would have to take drastic measures, just like they had had to do for him. And unlike his other inventions, this device was going to help, Varian would make sure of it. 

* * *

Varian sat atop one of the palace horses, his device strapped to his back in case of an emergency. Eugene was worried that such a big event would be the perfect target if Cassandra decided to make her move. Varian insisted that he was the only one allowed to use the Obsidian device and was therefore stationed with Eugene in the guard. Varian was glad Eugene had agreed that only Varian could use his device. After the disaster that was the testing of the Rooster, Varian was even more scared of letting someone else with no training handle his inventions. In fact, Varian hadn’t let the Obsidian device out of his sight since he built it just to prevent anyone from accidentally or intentionally messing up the parameters he had set. 

Varian hopes that Eugene was wrong and that Cassandra wouldn’t pull anything but Varian couldn’t deny that it was the perfect opportunity to attack. He would have taken advantage of the festivities when everyone was distracted. It was very different to be here, trusted to help defend the people instead of being on the other side. It was a nice change of not for the still looming threat. One day Varian would go to one of these things without some kind of threat and all his friends by his side. 

One of the guards suddenly ran up to them, exclaiming, “Captain, Cassandra is in Corona. She’s attacking Rapunzel!” Varian shared a determined look with Eugene, both of them pulling on their reigns, heading in the direction of the festival. 

When they got there Cassandra was sending up black rocks, knocking back the guards that were trying to stop her. Varian hopped off his horse, pulling the Obsidian device off his back. As Varian took aim at Cassandra he couldn’t stop the doubts that crept into his head. A few minutes ago he had been so sure that he was doing the right thing, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“Hold your fire,” Eugene held his hand out as if Varian had any intention of firing his device. Looking down the scope, Varian wasn’t sure he had it in him to pull the trigger. He knew that Cassandra was hurting the guards, that she had to be stopped. Varian knew logically that it wouldn’t hurt Cassandra, but as he thought about actually firing his alchemical device all Varian could think about was his father being encased. Could he do that to another person, especially a friend? Varian bit his lip hoping that he wouldn’t need to fire the Obsidian device. 

Suddenly the Obsidian device fired on its own. 

The amber began growing, covering Cassandra and keeping her held in place. Varian stared in horror. No, no, no, _ no _ . This was just like what happened to his dad all over again. Why couldn’t Varian do anything right? 

“No!” Rapunzel whipped around, anger distorting her features, “I said we didn’t need to attack her!”

Varian looked down at the Obsidian device, shame heating his cheeks, “I, I don’t know what happened! It mu...must have malfunctioned!” How could he have ever thought this was a good idea? He had just trapped Cassandra!

There was a cracking noise emanating from the amber, drawing everyone’s attention away from Varian. The amber flew across the courtyard by Cassandra. Varian blinked in surprise, stunned for a moment that Cassandra had managed to break apart the amber. He thought only the reverse incantation could do that. “Project Obsidian, huh? Zhan Tiri was right.”

“Cassandra…”

Rapunzel was cut off by Cassandra, “You want me to be the bad guy? Fine,  _ now  _ I’m the  _ bad  _ guy,” Varian was snapped out of his shock by the absolute  _ rage  _ that consumed Cassandra’s face as she pulled a jar out of her bag. 

“Cassandra, no!” Rapunzel attempted to stop Cassandra but was unable to as she threw it on the ground and a blue cloud of smoke emerged causing Rapunzel to fall unconscious. Varian wasn’t sure what it was, but it couldn’t be good. 

“No!” Eugene ran forward, picking Rapunzel up and setting her on Max who turned and ran, presumably taking Rapunzel somewhere safe. Eugene turned back towards Cassandra, preparing himself for a fight. Cassandra immediately flung Eugene backwards with the black rocks, and trapping more of the guards in cages like the one she had tapped Varian in when he was her prisoner. 

Varian stepped forward, hoping that maybe, just maybe he could talk some sense into Cassandra. She had for a moment seemed open to listening to Rapunzel until he had ruined everything. Now Rapunzel was injured and gone, so he had to try, “Cassandra! Please, this is your home!”

“Not anymore!” Varian’s heart dropped as it hit him that he had thoroughly messed everything up, “Corona falls today!” Cassandra’s voice rang through the courtyard, destroying any hope that Varian had of ending this peacefully. 

Cassandra then began using the rocks to attack the civilians that had come out to enjoy the day’s festivities. The next several minutes were a blur as Varian used the Obsidian device to try and destroy as many of the black rocks as he could. After how horribly wrong everything had gone, he was glad that he had found some way to protect the people. Maybe his device wasn’t all bad. 

One of the black rocks jutted out of the ground directly in front of Varian knocking the Obsidian device out of his hands. Despite the danger Varian couldn’t help but stare despondently at his work. It had caused so much more destruction, but he had also been able to help the people by stopping the black rocks. Another rock burst out of the ground near Varian, jolting him out of his somber contemplation. 

“Fall back,” Eugene yelled. Varian didn’t need to be told twice. The rocks had filled so much of the courtyard that he could barely move without running into one. As he and Eugene ran out of the courtyard Varian could sense the rocks dogging their steps. By the time they made it out of Corona, Varian’s heart was racing so hard it felt like it was about to burst. His heart stopped when he turned around to see that the entire city was completely covered in black rocks. 

Project Obsidian was not a success.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
